Enchanted
by Deutsche-Dragon
Summary: Gretel finds herself in a town of celebration, never suspecting that tonight would be the night she would never forget. Inspired by my best friend, and the song "Enchanted" By owl city.


Inspired by B and "Enchanted" By owl city

The siblings, Hansel and Gretel, made a living by moving from town to town looking for work or contracts. They were witch hunters and lead a life of blood gore and death. Very seldom did they get to enjoy themselves, tonight however was one of those times. Finding themselves just outside of Munich in a smaller town, a celebration roared in the streets. A local festival that was full of life and joy.

Hansel was chatting up some ladies who had shown interest in his life, work, and of course looks. Gretel, seeing that Hansel was busy, turned her sights else where in search of entertainment. Wandering the streets she caught herself in the line of sight with a group of girls. Two of them were chatting while the third smiled and nodded occasionally. Gretel knew that look, She didn't want to be there. For a moment the huntress just observed. She was beautiful, and for just a second, Gretel found it hard to breath.

The two chattier women got up and proceeded to chat with a boy, apparently the other showed no interest. Gretel was intrigued by this woman, so she made her way over. "This seat taken?" She inquired with a smile. " Nope, all yours." The younger woman responded.

Gretel sat down and looked around for a moment before she spoke once more. " You don't look like you're enjoying yourself." The huntress mused, knowing that was the obvious. "I'm not really one for celebrations. I don't like crowds all that much." The younger woman confessed, her gaze fixed upon something in the distance. " I find it helps when you focus on one thing in the crowd, instead of the whole thing." Gretel offered.

"Oh? Like what? My friends seem busy with other things." The blue eyed woman smirked. The huntress thought for a moment, "Well my Brother is busy with other things two. Maybe we can entertain each other." The golden eyed woman offered. The younger woman was quiet in thought for a moment.

What Gretel didn't know, was that this girl was not just a girl. She was, B, the daughter of the mayor. Though B should have been very well known, only her name was. She preferred to spend her time alone reading instead of out and about with friends, making a fuss over boys and such. This awarded B with the ability to avoid attention in public so long as her name was not spoken. She hated the attention that came with her title. They only saw B, daughter of the mayor, spoiled rich girl. Never B, the writer, the woman.

" Alright, on one condition." She finally answered. Gretel raised a brow, almost worried to know what condition this woman would speak. "No names. I dont want to know yours and you don't get to know mine." She hoped this would keep this golden eyed woman from treating her differently should she learn of her social status.

Gretel was almost offended that the younger woman didn't already know who she was, but then again, she was a different kind of famous. "Alright." She agreed. "Then what should I call you?" Gretel inquired. "You don't, I'll be by your side till we part ways, no need to call for me." B responded. "Fair enough." Gretel mused. " Are you hungry?"

"A bit, I could use some food." The blue eyed woman nodded. "Come, I know a good booth that has amazing food." The younger woman stood and motioned for Gretel to follow her as they waded through the sea of excited people. The food was grand, some of the best Gretel had ever tasted. They found an empty bench and sat to enjoy their food.

"This is really good." Gretel nodded, as she took a bite. "What did I tell you?" B smirked as she took a bite of her own. " So, what do you do?" Gretel asked, attempting to make conversation. "Ah! I said no questions!" B retorted. "You said no names." The huntress smirked. "Never said no questions." Damn it. "Fine," B sighed. "I'm a dreamer, I live in a world most may never see, only hoping one day I can share with this world what others are like."

"So you're a writer?" Gretel smirked. B looked at her surprised. "Yes, how did you know?" Gretel smirked and took a bite. " There is a golden string that ties writers to other writers, its a link that keeps them together and reminds them that no matter what world you're in, you're not alone." The huntress spoke. "So you're a writer to." B mused.

"No, not really. I drabble here and there but nothing ever really comes of it." Her golden eyes flicked over to meet B's blue ones with a smile. " Very well, where to now?" The writer inquired. Though she wanted to know more of Gretel's writings she thought it pointless to get to wrapped up in some one she would only know for one night.

"Im not from here, you tell me." Gretel chuckled. "You're not? Where are you from?" The younger woman's curiosity spilled from her mouth before she could catch it. "Not here." Gretel smirked, mirroring the same aloof attitude B had shown her moments ago. B found herself both slightly irked, and also impressed with the woman's banter.

As the night progressed they found themselves laughing and talking like old friends. It was almost as if they had met before in some other life. The sun was setting and the two women sat by the fountain. " I can not remember the last time I had this much fun." B mused as she ran her hand over the surface of the still water. Gretel watched the ripples dance across the surface and bounce off the walls. " It's been a while for me as well." The huntress spoke as she brought her golden drink to her lips.

There was a moment of silence between them before Gretel found herself unable to stifle a confession. "You are gorgeous." Her stomach turned just as the words left her mouth, afraid that they would offend the one person she didn't want to leave. B was silent in response, she lifted her hand from the water and flicked the liquid from her skin. "Thank you.." Her blue eyes turned their gaze to Gretels. " You are more so though, I think." A soft smile graced the writers lips, offering a bit of comfort the to the brunet.

"It's getting dark.." Spoke the smaller woman. "Should we part ways?" Gretel inquired as she tore her gaze from the woman before her. "Not yet." B promptly responded. Gretel raised a brow. "We must watch the fireworks in the town square." The writer smiled. "Town square? I have a better Idea." Gretel mused as she instinctively took B's hand. "Where are we going?" The younger woman asked. "You'll see."

The huntress lead them through the streets and to the front door of an inn. "An inn? Excuse me? What kind fo girl do you think I am?" Protested the writer, as she pulled from Gretel's grip. "No, thats not what it's for." Gretel rolled her eyes. "I promise, lets go." She spoke, trying to reassure the woman. B hesitated for a moment, but felt that for some reason she could trust the golden eyed woman before her.

Up they went, to Gretel's already purchased room. " Are you a good climber?" The huntress inquired with a smirk. "Climber? What? What have you planned!?" The younger woman could not fathom what idea had found its way into Gretel's head. Gretel didn't respond, but instead opened her window and proceeded to climb out onto the roof. "Are you coming?"

B would be damned if she was to sit in that room alone, so she followed her friend out onto the roof. " What on earth are you doing?" She inquired as she watched Gretel climb up higher. "You can't watch fire works from the ground." The huntress mused as she offered B her hand. Taking it, the smaller woman made her way up to Gretel's side where she took her seat. It was an amazing view of not only city, but the horizon and the world that laid beyond it.

"Do you often find yourself atop roofs?" The writer mused, turning her gaze to Gretel's face. "Only when it matters." Gretel responded cryptically. The blue eyed woman was about to respond when a streak of light shot out from the city. It made its way into the sky and burst into what seemed like a thousand stars. Shortly after another followed, and another. B had to admit, this was way better than watching it from down there, trying to see past all of those people.

Gretel turned her gaze secretly to the woman beside her. The burst of light lit her face up, casting a glow upon her features that damn near stopped the huntress's heart. Why did she feel this way? She felt like she knew this woman. Like they had already spent eternity together. What she didn't know was that B had the same feeling. Quickly, Gretel turned her gaze else where, less she get caught staring.

Still she could not help taking another peek, and when she did, she caught the depth of those oceans that resided in the eyes of the woman her heart called for. B was normally not this type, but as the firework exploded into the sky, her inhibitions went with it and she found herself rushing forward to press her lips to Gretel's.

They were met and welcomed warmly by the eager and surprised lips of the huntress. It lasted, in truth, for only a few seconds; but it felt like forever. They parted and their gazes burned with a passion they had not felt before, either of them. Neither knew what to say, so they did not speak. Instead, the shiver that B gave, prompted Gretel to pull her close.

As the fireworks ended, and the night progressed further on, they found themselves saying their dreaded good byes. Gretel nor B really wanted the night to end. Would they ever see each other again? Most likely not, that had been the premises of the night to begin with.

As B turned to walk away, Gretel couldnt stop herself from reaching out and catching her hand. The writer looked back, eyes hopeful. Don't you let me go.  
There was so much Gretel wanted to say to her. Half of it she couldn't even put into words.

_Please don't be in love with someone else, Please don't have someone waiting for you._

" Good night.."

B nodded and gave a smile. "Good night."

Come morning's light B awoke and found herself on a path for the very inn she had been on top of the night before. She wanted to catch Gretel before she left, she didn't know why or what she'd say, but she didn't want the story to end between them, not just yet.

As she entered the Inn she addressed the man behind the counter.

"Hello, you wouldn't by chance remember me would you? I came in here with a woman last night just before the fierworks?"

"Oh yes, I remember you." He smiled.

"Splendid! Please could you tell me the room of that woman I was with last night?"

"I wish I could, but she left this morning."

B almost felt as if her heart had broken on the spot. "She did?"

"Aye, she did, but she said that if some one came looking for her, I should give them this." The tall man reached under the desk and presented the smaller woman with a wee leather bound book. " I don't know what it is, but she told me it was for you."

B thanked the man and headed out of the inn, towards her home. How had Gretel known that B would come looking for her? Was this book meant for some one else? It was a small book of musings and writing. Just as the woman had mentioned her drabbling. Her suspicions were extinguished as she opened the book further and saw a loose page fall to the ground.

Picking it up B looked around, as if she knew it contained a secret. She unfolded the paper and what was written inside almost brought her to tears. It had been left for her, Gretel had known she would come.

_" I was enchanted to meet you."_

-Epilogue-

Gretel nor B ever saw each other again. B went on to be married, and have three beautiful children, as well as being one of the worlds most loved writers. Her first book, and most popular was based on that perfect night that she never forgot. It was entitled "Enchanted"

Though their lives went in very different directions, neither of them had ever felt anything like they did in that one night they shared. No one knew the book was based on real events. And years later as Gretel picked it up for a rainy day she found herself compelled by its contents to finish it in one sitting. Upon the last page was a message that she knew was meant for her, It had been her in the book after all.

_"I was enchanted to meet you too."_


End file.
